Blood Moon
by AdrenaVeris
Summary: AU Under the crimson moon, an ancient pact was made between two unlikely individuals. Join them and their companions in their valiant attempts to restore order to the land ravaged by power struggles. Beware, the packs were howling for blood. RitsuxMio
1. Prologue Hunted

**A/N:** Why another new story? X(

Well, this has been stewing on document manager for a long time, the first thing I've ever uploaded and written actually. Its 'life' reached 1 day some time ago already, but I didn't really want to delete it... And now, its 'life' is approaching zero again. I wondered what I should do with it... so I've decided to just use Halloween as an excuse and just upload it ^^; (since I couldn't even finish writing a Halloween K-on special...sigh) So this is not a horror, the summary and genre speak for itself.

Reminder this is AU, set in a land that's a mix of ancient Japan and medieval Europe. Women don't have the privileges as we do now; unless they are of special rank or special occupation, they are usually overlooked. Actually, think of this as the typical RPG land, a mix of various time periods and cultures...

So, I have no idea what genre to put this...

Warning: Violence? Meh.

Disclaimer: I do not own K-on. Good thing I don't. Look what I turned it into...

* * *

**C-C-C-C-C**

**Prologue – Hunted**

**C-C-C-C-C  
**

"You, guard the princess well! Make sure they get to the castle unharmed! The rest of you, follow me!"

The soldiers unsheathed their swords, raising them into the air. With a deafening roar, they ran fearlessly, following their leader with nothing but honor and loyalty.

The guard, who was ordered to protect their master, quickly rallied the remaining troops, determined not to disappoint their young but capable general.

The Kotobuki family was supposed to meet with the ruling family of the neighboring state to sign a truce; yet, instead of a peaceful meeting, Lord Kotobuki was ambushed and cruelly murdered. The young general, filled with grief and guilt, had immediately disposed of the assassin and successfully led the princess away. Despite the princess's tearful protests, he volunteered to stay behind to hold back the enemy forces, to buy the princess time to escape while knowing all too well that this was a suicide mission.

The guard silent prayed for the brave general's survival; after all, should he perish, the oujo-sama would be even more devastated.

* * *

General Akiyama Sakuno dashed forward, deflecting a side slash skillfully. He ducked under another strike and swung his own katana with all of his power.

He flinched as the enemy's scream pierced his ears; he fought the urge to vomit as blood splattered thickly over his haori. He backed away, leaning against a tree tiredly, but he was still holding his katana, his guard never wavering.

His stormy grey eyes took in his surroundings, flickering from one corpse to another.

Unfortunately, the general was the only one left. Sakuno winced, hissing in pain as his haori darkened. One of the enemies had caught him unawares and managed to score a slash at the unprotected part between the armor plates.

He looked up into the sky, panting and trying to regain his breaths. The battle had continued from sunset to the dead of the night; the full moon now shone eerily up in the dark, cloudless sky. Perhaps he had been fighting for too long, or perhaps he had lost too much blood already, the moon appeared to be veiled in maroon color.

Sweat dripped down from his dirt-smudged cheek; his long raven hair, originally tied in a high ponytail, now cascaded down his back. The general could not find the half-mask he usually wore to cover his rather effeminate features; it must have fallen off during the battles. One of his sleeves was torn, revealing a pale, slim arm, covered in blood. He carefully took off the heavy armors, ripping a part of his hakama pant and trying to staunch the blood flow.

_No one's here, so it doesn't matter if I take off my haori now, right...?_

He gasped in shock when several pairs of yellow eyes suddenly glowed in the shadows. A massive gray wolf slowly padded out into the opening, and opened its jaw. Something dropped onto the ground softly, and rolled until it stopped a few meters in front of him.

It was the severed head of the lord who had betrayed them.

Sakuno's knees almost gave away; he could not tear his eyes from the horrified expression on the head. True, the enemy had ordered Lord Kotobuki's death, but this grotesque sight was just too much.

Werewolves. There were three of them, their huge muzzles all covered in blood. Of all the nights to run into them. Sakuno's arm trembled in fatigue as he sheathed his katana.

"Oh? Giving up, are you?" It growled in amusement, a human-like voice drifting out of it mouth unnaturally.

The other two wolves advanced hungrily. Sakuno could almost smell their revolting breaths.

But it was not the first time he had encountered werewolves. Sakuno exhaled deeply, trying to calm himself down._  
_

When one of them was close enough, he dove forward, driving a silver tanto into its eyes, impaling its brain. The werewolf whined in agony, shuddering in great spasms, and then collapsed on the ground.

Dead.

Using the momentum and element of surprise, he dove for the next one, stabbing several enchanted kunais into its chest. Warm blood spilled over his hand as he drove them deeper and deeper.

Once it got over its shock, the remaining wolf pounced, trying to get him away from its packmate. He rolled away, whimpering as the wound on his stomach ripped even wider, staining the already crimson haori an even darker red.

The wounded wolf teetered for a bit before crashing heavily onto the forest floor, also dead. The remaining one roared in rage.

"You, a mere human like you, an ordinary man without any power, how dare you-" It pounced towards him again, this time with greater precision and force. Just before it reached the downed general, something shot out of his hands, piercing through the wolf's throat.

Stumbling and gurgling, the werewolf literally choked and drowned in its blood.

Sakuno got up shakily, holding a hand to his stomach, trying to stop the blood flow. He really was lucky that these werewolves appeared to be rather 'new', not fully controlling their powers yet - otherwise the injured Sakuno couldn't have been able to handle them so easily.

"I'll have to thank Azusa for this," he looked at the weird conception in his hand, a contraption that shot long, harpoon-like silver darts. The petite kunoichi had given him her own invention several days earlier before returning to her clan. Azusa had promised that it will come in handy should he ever run into a werewolf.

_Werewolves, huh_. He looked at the fallen creatures apathetically. It wasn't the first time he had slain these creatures, but it was the first time he had done so alone. Usually Yui would be beside him, paralyzing the creatures in place with her powerful spells. Air-headed or not, Yui certainly was a fearsome priestess_._ Sakuno smiled fondly. Yes, without Yui's enchanted silver daggers, he would've been long dead.

_Now, in my current state, how do I catch up to the others? I hope Mugi is alright_, he staggered slightly as more and more blood leaked out from between his fingers. _I must get to her. Azusa is back with her people, and Yui is staying with her sister. Right now... Mugi is all alone. Lord Kotobuki..._

Just thinking about the kind lord made his eyes glisten with unshed tears. He had loved the man who was like a father to him. But now, the lord was dead, because he, the general and the bodyguard, did not sense the trap ahead of time.

Once Sakuno had been terrified of blood. Once he had a completely different life ahead of him. But werewolves had murdered his parents, forcing him to become the person he was now.

_This is getting bad_, his knees trembled weakly, his hand covering his wound. _I've lost too much blood..._

Suddenly, a terrifying howl pierces through the night. Sakuno froze.

How could he have forgotten? There was still the leader of the pack, the alpha-

Before he could even turn around, something slammed into him, trapping him against the tree. His head cracked against the bark; nausea overwhelmed his vision with rippling patterns, blurring his sight.

A powerful paw held him at place, preventing him from sliding down. He stared at the massive wolf dazedly – it was certainly a werewolf leader. Unlike the usual gray wolves, this alpha had short, almost spiky ochre coat. Its eyes were the color of the moon, yellow tainted in red.

His body was quickly becoming numb; he had no more strength and no more weapons. Yet, the wolf had yet to do anything, gazing at him mockingly.

Hackles rose on the back of his neck._  
_

"I don't have much time to live," Sakuno coughed, blood staining his lips, "If you want to eat me, just-"

"Oh, no resistance? None of those pathetic human attempts to beg for your life?" The wolf's lips curled into an ugly sneer, its sharp, snow-white fang glinting under the moonlight.

Then, an amazing thing happened – the werewolf slowly shrunk in size until a humanoid shape now stood in front of him. The paw that was holding him was now a small human hand with elongated nails– still holding him upright with a strong grip.

With his vision impaired, he couldn't really see what the werewolf looked like after the transformation_. _All he could tell was that the werewolf was lean, with short, spiky sandy brown hair, its long bangs covering its eyes, and it's wearing some sort of sleeveless attire. But only humans-turned-wolves could this werewolf must have been a human once too. Yet, only pure werewolves could become an Alpha, so what -?

"Do you have nothing to live for?" The voice asked softly, yet still retained an animalistic edge.

Images of his dearest friends flashed across his mind. Friends who grew up with him. Friends who were just like family to him. Friends who knew him for who he really was.

Mugi, his master, the princess he had sworn to protect-

Yui, his friend, the priestess who had always cheered him up-

Azusa, his partner, the kunoichi who he trusts his back to –

No, he must save them. Sakuno gritted his teeth resolutely, even though his consciousness was slowly slipping away from him.

"I...don't want to die," he managed to gasp out, his raven bangs covering his moistening eyes, "There's still so many things I want to do, I need to do… but," he coughed again, wheezing, "if my friends can be protected…in exchange for my life, I'll gladly give it up."

"Oh? How so?"

"Do not…chase after the Kotobuki princess…"

The humanoid shape shook, probably chuckling. Sakuno did not even have the strength to be angry.

"Hn. That's a lot of demand coming from a dying girl."

Sakuno's eyes went wide, her brain regaining temporary alertness. _How-?_

"You look surprised," the werewolf growled in glee. "Even within all this bloodshed, even within such delicious aroma of blood, I can smell you immediately. That's why I did not kill you right away. A girl dressed as samurai… how interesting, General."

Akiyama Mio bit her lips, her heart pounding furiously fast. _I'm going to die anyways. It doesn't matter if my real identity's found out or not-_

"And if your scent's not convincing enough… well, no man could be this beautiful," the werewolf smirked, using its other hand to stroke her long, raven stresses. "And this is evidence enough for me," one simple slash with its long nails, Mio's haori was cut open, revealing pearly white skin marred by blood. The werewolf slowly dragged its nail over her bandaged chest, slicing the confines open and half-revealing her ample breasts.

Mio gritted her teeth, ashamed, yet powerless to stop the creature, who chuckled again at her blush.

"…will you…let them go? Will you…not go after them…?" She stammered tiredly. Even now her mortification wasn't enough to block the pain from her wound.

The werewolf leaned closer, its hot breath mingling with hers. "What do I get in return? You don't have anything to offer me… unless, you're offering yourself?"

She ignored the implications. "I… already said…instead of them…I-"

Her words were swallowed as the werewolf smashed its lips with hers. The sudden action caused her to open her mouth; instantly a searing tongue entered the cavern, exploring every corner and twirling with her own. She found herself shaking, and it wasn't because of her injury either. The electrifying pleasure overwhelmed all the other senses, even pain, and she found herself responding to the hungry kiss, unconsciously wanting more of this thrilling feeling.

Giving her a playful bite, the werewolf pulled away, smirking. Her mouth was still tingling, and it felt strangely devoid of warmth. She panted, her face still flushed from both exertion and humiliation. She didn't understand what had just happened; even now, she had to fight the urge to close their gap again. She could still feel its warm breath.

"…that's one leap of faith you're taking here, girl… I might just devour you and go after that princess anyways."

Now, in such close distance, Mio was finally able to see the werewolf's eyes.

Amber. And unlike its cold, predatory voice, there was something else in its eyes, something_ human_-

"…you won't…" Mio whispered. Her wound throbbed in pain again, even more so than before. Her brain finally shut down and mercifully allowed her to drift into darkness.

The last thing she heard was the werewolf's soft response.

"You don't know what you just got yourself into, girl."

* * *

**A/N:** And I don't know what I wrote way back in August lol.

Once again, any kind of feedback is fine. I'd really appreciate it!

Happy Halloween! I'm dressed as a black cat btw...not because I wanted to but ugh, my friends made me. Anyways, off to grab some candies (or some honey apples, those things are godly) XD

I hope you enjoyed this prologue thing!

Some Background Information:

The pure werewolves are simply wolves with great intelligence and are capable of human speech; they are usually larger than tigers, and they travel in packs. Sometimes they stand upright, hence the term 'werewolf'. They can only be killed when injured in the throat or stabbed through the heart or brain by silver or enchanted weapons. They are the strongest under full moon. They can live for a very long time.

Only bitten humans who turned into werewolves can transform. They are usually weaker than the pure werewolves, but their human forms are stronger than a normal human. They follow pure werewolves in utter submission - it was said only the pure-bloods have the power to lead and control a pack of bitten humans, but no one has the proof.


	2. Hunt1 Pounced

**A/N:** Thanks for reading and not laughing at the idea… ah, too late for that. It's finally updated after so long…

Reminders this story is AU. Really, really AU.

Mitsugi? Where did that come from? On the summary it says RitsuxMio, yea? :3

Personally, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter ヽ(゜▽ ゜)ノ Consider this an introduction chapter of sorts lol

Disclaimer: I don't own K-on. Look what happened to it…

* * *

**C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C**

**Hunt 1 – Pounced**

**C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C**

A brown and blue dot darted across the setting sky, its grey shades melting into the forest immaculately. Small black eyes flickered about, trying to detect any possible danger while searching for its master.

The leaves rustled. The small shape tilted its head, wary. It quickly dove down to avoid an arrow that barely grazed past its feathers.

Gurgled choke.

The bird blinked curiously as the archer dropped from the canopy, his throat slit with streams of blood soaking his shirt.

"I'm here," a cool voice called out. There was another surprised grunt and frantic choking. Another hidden archer was grabbing at his neck desperately, trying to struggle out of the steel wire wrapped fatally around his throat.

The strangling confines tightened with a simple jerk. The archer's neck drooped forward, his life snuffed.

The bird took no notice of all this and flapped its wings, landing onto a shadowy figure's arm.

"Welcome back, Ton-chan," garnet eyes gazed at the dove fondly, a small finger stroking the cooing bird's beak.

The dove's master removed the dead archer from the branch with an indifferent kick. A cold glint was apparent in those blood-like orbs as the body landed onto of the previous one with a soft thump. The steel wire was retracted with a casual pull. Eyes narrowing, the figure twisted to the side the exact moment a bullet shot through the branch. But there was no second shot; the target was no longer on the branch.

A kodachi was already buried deep into the gunner's heart.

The dove's master pulled out the short sword slowly and flicked the blade, getting rid of the crimson liquid staining the steel before sheathing it. Without anything to hold him up, the gunner simply dropped onto his dead comrades below.

"Ambushing me is impossible ne, Ton-chan?"

The dove cooed again, snapping its beaks as if in agreement. Then carefully, the speaker unclasped the small green shell that hung on its neck like a necklace. After muttering something incoherent, the shell began to emit a frequency audible only to its master's ears.

"_-quickly, Nakano-dono, General Akiyama had ordered us to return to the castle. Lord Kotobuki had been murdered. The treaty was null. We will try our best to bring Hime-sama back to the castle. We had also sent a message to Miko-sama. This might be too late but please, go help General Akiyama-"_

Nakano Azusa tapped the shell, biting her lips. With a graceful leap, she landed onto the lower branch of the next tree, louder than necessary. The leaves rustled again. Several figures materialized on the branch in front of her, as if summoned by her landing.

"You called, Nakano-dono?"

The youngest but well-renowned and most ruthless kunoichi of the Nakano Clan nodded curtly. She relayed the message to them and, as if they knew their designated jobs already, the figures then vanished without a trace. Satisfied, Azusa twirled her kunai and sank its tip into the green shell, carving a small symbol.

"Deliver this to Ui, Ton-chan. If you just take this to Yui-sama, she won't know what to do with it, even though I'd already taught her many times. Heck, she's the one who gave you to me," Azusa muttered irritably, tying the shell necklace on the chirping dove's neck. It pecked its owner's finger affectionately, earning a light laugh from the usually serious kunoichi.

"Go, Ton-chan. I'll be fine. I'll track down Mio-sama. I hope…no, I just know she'll be fine."

Cooing again, the turtle-dove took flight, its spotted, cinnamon wings and blue-grey feathers blending into the now fathomless sky.

Azusa glared at the crimson moon, its unnatural color giving her own eyes an eerie glint. Growling softly, the petite kunoichi bit into her thumb with her sharp fang and allowed the blood to flow. Quickly, she smudged the red onto her cheeks like paint. Black, triangular ears flickered, listening for any disturbance in the air.

Satisfied that there were no more assassins, she wrapped her long scarf around the lower part of her face. Taking a huge breath, Azusa jumped.

Sleek, midnight coat had a maroon sheen under the moon.

The black jaguar's garnet eyes flashed.

There was no sound.

Absolute silence.

The mercenary of the darkness simply disappeared into the night.

* * *

_"Daddy! Wait for me!"_

_"Come and get me, Mio-chan!"_

_A tiny girl jumped onto a tall man, who fell back exaggeratedly. "Ow, you got me!"_

_The girl laughed happily as the man patted her head. Such warm, strong hand._

_"I love you daddy."_

_"I love you too, Mio-chan."_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

_"Shh, Mio-chan, don't worry, I'm here."_

_"What should I do now, Mugi? There's nothing left for me to do..."_

_"My father can help you, but that would mean-"_

_"It's fine. I don't mind dressing like this. I'm not scared anymore. Fighting with my katanas...it's all I can do anyways."_

_"Don't worry, Mio-chan, I'll help you!"_

_"Just try not to trip in the future, Yui-sama."_

_"Eeeehhhh, I don't trip...much..."_

_"Hnnff. I don't know about Yui-sama but you can definitely count on me, Mio-sama."_

_"You're so mean, Azunyan~"  
_

_"Thank you, everyone."  
_

Akiyama Mio blinked blearily; the comfort and security she had felt from the dream was instantly gone. She winced as she tried to draw in a deep breath. Her hand immediately went to her wound on her stomach; she felt bandages wrapped carefully around the gash, and she wasn't wearing her haori -?

Alarmed, she opened her eyes completely, blinking rapidly to adjust to the light. She discovered that her chest bandage had been replaced too but, thankfully, she still had her hakama pants on. A fur cloak had been placed on her, so she did not feel cold at all despite wearing so little clothes.

Before she could even try to drudge up her memories, the sound of splashing water caught her immediate attention. Her hands quickly went to her waist in reflex, only to remember her swords were no longer strapped there. Feeling incredibly insecure, Mio concentrated hard, attempting to locate the source of the noise.

She spotted a figure moving in the stream not far off from where she was lying. It was clear the stranger was washing away blood from the clothes, judging from the slowly spreading maroon color flowing around the fabrics.

Mio swallowed, her eyes wide as she took in the rather beguiling sight before her. Her throat was even drier than before.

Basking under the rising sunlight was a lithe girl; her short, messy hair almost appeared gold under the light; tanned, smooth skin and lanky limbs that seemed to be compacted with power yet did not look overly muscular either. She shook herself like a dog, spraying water everywhere. She twisted the clothes and wore them without even waiting for them to dry.

It was a style of clothing Mio had never seen before - the stranger was wearing sleeveless vest that hung open, revealing her taut stomach and bandaged chest; the tunic had intricate designs with crescent moon, and was tied at the waist by a long sash; her loose hakama pants were shredded at the bottom, and she was not wearing any shoes.

Mio could not look away despite the blush creeping up her face. There were just so many factors that held her attention to this stranger.

But mostly it was because this girl was so unashamed and open about her own body. Her confidence simply boggled Mio's mind. She pulled the cloak tighter around herself, staring at the girl enviously. That's right, she hadn't taken off her armors other than during sleeping hours, had she? Mio allowed herself a brief moment to breathe freely. She almost didn't want to move, but she felt too naked without her swords.

She slowly sat up, and found herself staring into pools of amber.

Before Mio could even yelp in shock, the stranger pushed her down and pulled the cloak off her with her teeth. Flinging it aside, the girl then pressed her nose against Mio's stomach, inhaling deeply.

Though still disorientated by all this, Mio couldn't help but tremble at the rather pleasant sensation as warm breath fanned across her sensitive skin. One moment later, alarms finally went off in her head and Mio tried to struggle out of her grasp. She winced as searing pain from the blade injury shot through her, forcing her to still her movements.

The stranger growled in annoyance. Mio felt the bandages around the wound slacken and –

A hiss of pleasure and pain left her lips when a hot tongue dragged across the slash slowly, lapping away the blood seeping through the scab.

Smacking her lips,the stranger continued to stare at the wound curiously, as if she had never seen similar things before. "Hm. Doesn't look like there's any infections. Good good." The girl then sniffed at the area a few more times, giving Mio goosebumps. "You humans are so fragile."

Familiar voice. Mio's mind prickled and broke the haze. She should have realized it earlier! That werewolf, from last night-

"Remembering things now, are you?"

Mio stared at the girl's smug grin, at those pearly white fangs, fangs that she had felt during that sudden kiss –

Blushing furiously, Mio pushed the werewolf off her, or tried to at least. The moment her hands moved, the werewolf leaped away, though still within distance, still grinning.

"About earlier…you were staring, weren't you? Like what you see?"

"What-" Mio sat up frantically, red-faced. Then she paused, wondering why her wound didn't hurt as much anymore.

The werewolf leered at her, hungry eyes roaming over Mio's exposed skin. The black-haired girl quickly grabbed the cloak to hide herself. There was just something about that mischievous grin that made it difficult to breathe. Her instinct, her warrior instinct was screaming at her to be very careful about this seemingly harmless werewolf. Having a humanoid appearance meant nothing.

"Denying? Well, not me. I know I like what I see, heh," the girl laughed at her flustered reaction.

"S-stop saying those weird things!"

The werewolf only laughed again and stood up, rotating her arms experimentally, "eck, it feels so weird to be in this form. Whatever, it's been a long time."

"What do you mean?" Though still wary, Mio's curiosity won out.

"I'm usually in my wolf form, more convenient that way," the girl flexed her arms, clenching and unclenching her fists even though she had sharp nails. She rotated her head, as if testing the strength of her neck; this made Mio notice that she was wearing some kind of necklace made up of chains.

"Well? Don't you want to know what really happened last night? About what I did?"

"You have a reason for doing t-that?" Mio really, really wished she had her armors back now. This cloak really wasn't doing anything to cover her at all.

"Oh yes," the werewolf grinned again and held out her hand. As if hypnotized, Mio took it without hesitance. With a powerful pull, the girl now had Mio in her arms.

"Call me Ritsu."

Mio's breath quickened as Ritsu's fangs grazed against her ear.

"That kiss was a contract – I will honor your wish and not go after your friends, but in return, your life is _mine_."

"What does that mean?" Mio couldn't move; she could have struggled out of Ritsu's loose hold if she tried, but she simply couldn't. She could feel the werewolf's heart beat through the cloak, beating so calmly in sharp contrast against her own rapid beats.

It felt like a human's, like her own.

"It means we can each get our own benefits," Ritsu slowly caressed Mio's bare arm, making her shudder in spite of herself, "You want to get back to your friends, don't you? Since your life belongs to me, I will protect you. But you'll have to do something for me…"

Ritsu inhaled deeply, resting her chin on Mio's shoulder. The black-haired girl trembled again. "You smell really good for a human…it's hard not to just eat you…tasting you will have to do."

"S-stop it!" Mio tried to pull away, but she froze after hearing…no, feeling a low growl rumbling against her shoulder.

No, Ritsu was a werewolf, not a human.

"How cute. You're all red. Humans are so fun to tease."

Furious, Mio was finally able to push Ritsu away and was slightly surprised that it actually worked...or rather, Ritsu let it happen. "Why didn't you just kill me back then, if I'm just going to be some kind of...of…_toy_ to you!"

"Oh? Are you suggesting I should just eat you?" Ritsu continued to smirk at her.

What an infuriating expression. Mio really wished she still had more of Azusa's kunais just so she could throw them at Ritsu. "Whatever! You werewolves have hunted and eaten humans for so long, so-" Suddenly, Ritsu was inches away from her again.

"Define _eat_, o-great general."

Mio gulped and stared at those sharp fangs. Well, what else could it mean? Before she could rationalize her thoughts, Ritsu had already pressed her lips against hers.

With a simple flick of her tongue, the werewolf pried open Mio's lips and began stroking her tongue. The black-haired girl trembled and clenched her eyes, unable to believe what was happening yet she still twirled her tongue with Ritsu's instinctively. She would feel the werewolf smirking as Ritsu pulled her head even closer to deepen the heated kiss. It became more and more forceful, hungrier and _wilder_ -

Mio flinched when her back hit the tree, the rough bark scratching her delicate skin.

Ritsu pulled away, frowning. "Tsk, lemme see that." Without waiting for Mio to reply, Ritsu turned her around and began licking the scratch.

"W-why do you k-keep doing that?" The black-haired girl could barely talk, still trying to catch her breaths. Her mind was still frustratingly blank, and those repeated, thorough licks across her skin certainly made it more difficult to think. Her disobedient body was heating up again, and Mio could only clench her fists at her own helplessness against the werewolf.

"Hm? Don't you know werewolf saliva has healing properties?" Ritsu replied nonchalantly. She had already stopped but it didn't seem she had any intention of moving away either, like she was just staring at Mio's bare back. The black-haired girl could almost feel those fangs ghosting over back...

Healing properties...so that was why her stomach wound didn't hurt as much anymore, Mio realized, but what was with that kiss just now-!

"We should get going, shouldn't we? I thought you want to make sure the 'Kotobuki princess' is fine or something." The oppressing presence on top of her was gone. Mio turned around warily. Ritsu was on all fours, standing beside a pile of armors and clothes.

Wait, those were hers! Just when did the werewolf-?

Grinning at her surprised expression, Ritsu stood upright and swung her arms around as if trying to get used to this 'form' again, like she had claimed. "Shouldn't you tell me your name already, general?"

Injured and practically helpless, Mio knew this werewolf was her only way of getting back to her friends…to Mugi. Swallowing her guilt and distrust, and ignoring whatever the hell that was making her mind all jumbled, Mio stared straight into those amber orbs.

"I am Akiyama Mio, but you will call me Sakuno whenever there are other people around."

"Heh, Mio huh? Well, I like your eyes. You have some guts ordering me around like that," Ritsu folded her arms, tilting her head, "But I'll respect that. Must have a reason for hiding your identity, yea? You don't look like someone who can even hold a sword, yet I saw you last night, fighting as a swordsman, killing my packmates too even..." She paused, chuckling, "Yet I'm letting the killer live. Oh well."

Ritsu did not elaborate any further; instead, she tossed those armors to Mio's side, motioning her to get dressed. Mio did the best she could behind the cloak, but really there was no point – that damnable werewolf had already seen a lot already. When the last armor piece clicked into place, Mio let out a sigh of relief. She tied up her long hair into a high ponytail with a strip of fabric. This should suffice. Now, where to find a mask to cover the lower half of her face-?

"Akiyama Mio."

Even under all that layers of armor, even with her katanas by her hip, Mio still trembled at the werewolf's growl. But she felt no fear this time.

Ritsu was staring at her with a serious expression.

"Like I already said, I will protect you until you get to your friends. And in return, you will help me."

"And what would that be?" What would the werewolf want that would require her help? A mere human's help?

"I want you to get me into the Capital."

Mio frowned at the unexpected request. Even in such turbulent times, even in this vast land divided by various warring clans and greedy regency, there was one that remained the most united of all – Edo, also known as the Capital. The royal family of that province had ruled over the land for decades and centuries, never expanding their territory; but they had never lost any wars either. Edo was just in their own world, impenetrable and invincible. They were only open to outside for specific purposes, such as trades and immigrating civilians who would require certain qualifications, and any intruders foolish enough to disturb the peace will be dealt with mercilessly.

"Why?" Mio had been to the Capital a few times, accompanying Lord Kotobuki on diplomatic talks. "Why would a werewolf want to go there? You know how many demon exterminators they have, and how powerful their military is– that's why they have always been the strongest, the safest and most stable province of all."

"Oh, I know. I have good ears, I hear things."

"Then you should know better! Unless," Mio narrowed her eyes, "You want to kill the ruling family, the Tainakas?"

Ritsu only smiled. "Who knows. But a contract is a contract. You _will_ help me."

"What if I refuse?" Mio spoke calmly, her hand already on the hilt of her katana.

"Oh but you will, just like how you were so sure I won't just devour you last night," Ritsu was showing her fangs again, whether it was meant to intimidate or just show her amusement.

"Touche," the general relaxed her stance. "Alright. Now, shouldn't we get going? News must have spread already. Our province might get invaded any time."

"Heh, quit acting all tough. And just get on, you won't be able to walk and it'll take too long for your wound to heal."

"What-"

Blinking, Mio found herself riding on the back of a massive wolf or, specifically, Ritsu in her wolf form.

The general gritted her teeth. She had no choice. Ritsu was a werewolf who had lead a pack – yet she could transform, something only bitten humans could do. So what was she? A pureblood? Or a former human?

No, it wasn't the time to think about this. Mio only had to endure Ritsu's presence until they find Mugi. The blonde princess was everything to Mio; Mugi was there for her whenever she needed the sister-like figure. Mio swore she will return the favor, especially when Lord Kotobuki's death was her fault.

Werewolves had killed her parents, and even after Mio herself had exacted her revenge upon them, that hollow hatred was still there.

She will never change her views about these bloodthirsty creatures.

_Wait for me, Mugi._

* * *

"Onee-chan?"

A girl wearing flower kanzashi hairpin didn't seem to notice that someone was calling her. She continued to munch on the dango sticks, which she…took from the offering altars. Why not, she figured, she was the miko after all and it was the thoughts that counted right? All these yummy snacks would just go to waste if no one ate them. So she was doing a good thing!

Encouraged by her own logic, she took another one and bit into the dumpling. Ooo, red-bean flavor this time! If only there was tea to go along with it.

"Onee-chan, you got some of them on your cheek and sleeves."

The brunette turned around, blinking innocently at her younger sister. Indeed, the furisode kimono sleeves were speckled with sauce, but the miko was not particularly concerned about it.

The other girl was wearing a simple black smock and a dreamcatcher necklace decorated with blue-grey feathers. She looked exactly like the miko, except her hair was tied up in a short ponytail.

Hirasawa Ui wiped her sister's cheek with only fondness. "Mou, Onee-chan, people would get mad if they find out you eat the offerings."

"Heheh," Hirasawa Yui only laughed dazedly, "But they are so delicious! Try some too, Ui!"

Before the younger sister could reply, the dreamcatcher began to glow. One of the feathers floated and pointed in a particular direction.

"Onee-chan, we should hurry!" She grabbed the miko's hand and pulled her out of the room.

"Uuuaaa I haven't finished eating yet~" Even though she was complaining, Yui's eyes were like steel as she followed her sister into the forest near the shrine.

Sure enough, large bear-like Cyclopes broke out of the fog and lunged for them the moment they neared the trees.

Ui took out a ceremonial tanto hidden beneath her robe, ready to cast a spell, but Yui held out her staff and stopped her sister. Ui nodded in understanding and backed down, though she still stared at Yui worriedly.

The miko's face was a look of pure concentration. A light enveloped the staff and it formed into a dragon-like shape at one end. The Cyclopes were deflected by an invisible barrier that formed around the two sisters. The light-dragon then spread out its wings, growing longer and sharper until the whole form solidified; that staff was now a deadly trident-like spear, with the middle blade held by an ornamental dragon's fangs.

Twirling it expertly in an intricate pattern, like dancing almost, cursive symbols began to appear in thin air, glowing brightly.

Just as the Cyclopes were about to dive for them again, Yui held the trident-spear horizontally, then flipping it vertical with a jerk.

White light slowly enveloped the creatures, who only grunted in confusion. Once they were completely enshrouded, Yui nodded and turned away from them. Then the light dispersed, revealing docile-looking bears. Her weapon was now a short staff again and was returned to its place by her hip.

Ui gazed at her sister in awe, only to break out of her trance when Yui tripped and fell head first onto the grass.

"Onee-chan! Are you ok?" The younger sister quickly helped the fallen girl to her feet. Even though her face was full of dirt, Yui still smiled happily, "They are all purified, Ui~"

Indeed, the bears seemed rather grateful as one of them approached them tentatively, to show it meant no harm. Yui laughed and patted its head. The bear licked her hand in return.

"But Onee-chan, the fog hasn't cleared yet," Ui glanced at the still-glowing dreamcatcher, signaling that there was still 'darkness' in the vicinity.

"Oh, that one…can't be purified," Yui replied sadly, "can you at least try to talk to them?"

"I'll try."

The young shaman was unable to do as her sister had asked when an agonized roar shot through the silent forest. The mist vanished immediately, revealing the dead body of a massive, reptilian bear. There was a translucent form standing over it, holding a bloody kodachi sword.

"You are too lenient, Yui-sama. Creatures like them should be exterminated if they had already succumbed to darkness."

"You never know if you don't try, Azunyan," Yui whispered reproachfully, staring at the crimson liquid dripping from the blade.

The kunoichi did not reply. Gradually, the projection faded and the kodachi dropped onto the grass with a muffled clang. A small dove descended onto Ui's waiting hand as the symbol carved on the shell stopped glowing.

"Azusa-chan brought an urgent message, Onee-chan-"

"Ton-chan!" At Yui's call, the dove hopped onto Yui's shoulder and pecked her cheek, where bits of sauce still remained. "Did Azunyan treat you well?"

The dove cooed in affirmative. Yui smiled lightly, "good good, she's softening up! Eh, how do you work this thing…" She fumbled with the green shell, lost.

Ui helpfully tapped the shell at a few places in a certain order. The Hirasawa sisters could only listen in horror, about the death of Lord Kotobuki, and that their dear friend Akiyama Mio was missing. Just what will happen to the province they live in, now that the ruler was gone?

"But Mugi-chan hadn't returned to the castle yet! Something must have happened to her. We need to get to Mugi-chan! She's an awesome archer and all but Lord Kotobuki just… no, she needs someone with her! Ui, where's Nodoka-chan? We need to pack up!" Yui's soft eyes were hard again. They must bring along as many weapons as they could on this long journey. An excellent alchemist like Manabe Nodoka can make many in short notice, no problem.

"She's probably at the church, discussing things with-"

Patting the bear's head one last time, Yui pulled Ui's hand and ran.

"Let's go~!"

And so the hunt was on.

But who was the hunter? And who was the hunted?

* * *

**A/N: **short chapter? Well, it's only an intro of the cast XD (I will get to you, Mugi...)

Even with all that going on…I've decided to keep this fic T. I mean, I can't have two M stories running. That would be…rather difficult ^^;;;

I'll try to use as little Japanese terms as possible, but Yui will be referred to as 'miko' from now on, even though she doesn't wear traditional miko garments. And Mugi will be referred to as 'hime' instead of 'princess'. Self explanatory ^_^. As for clothing, I fail at description =_= some terms are at the bottom.

Before anyone asks, Azusa is not some… 'werejaguar' or anything. It's ninja transformation technique! Σ(゜□゜(゜□゜*)

Criticism, complaints or even just random burst of laughter(?) is welcome!

Oh, I dug out the epic-fail sketches I did for this fic wayyy back in August…view them at your own risk ^^;; Link on profile. Their clothing may be subject to change…but I'm lazy and lack creativity, so maybe not :P Feel free to change them X3

Background Info/Terms

Furisode (swinging sleeves) – a style of kimono that has colorful patterns with long sleeves

Kanzashi – hair ornament…to simply things, it's hairpin that is said to have mystical powers that ward off evil spirits…or demons 8)

Kodachi – short sword, same size as wakizashi…um, it's too long to be a dagger and too short to be a katana.

Dreamcatcher – a willow hoop with webs woven on it, and usually decorated with beads and feathers :3

So far we have: Mio (swordswoman); Ritsu (werewolf); Yui (miko); Azusa (kunoichi); Mugi (archer); Ui (shaman); Nodoka (alchemist)…


	3. Hunt 2 Fangs and Claws

**A/N:** Thank you for all the supports, even though this story doesn't get updated often (but that should change). Long chapter? (for this story anyways) Well, it's partly to make up for the lack of update and the fact it's so fun to write after all the heavy tension in my other stories :3;;;; That and, well, action takes up space o((＞ω＜o))((o＞ω＜))o This is uploaded earlier than planned because of Athyra-senpai's amazing illustration of Mio and Ritsu!

athyra. deviantart. com/#/d3hk30w

Special thanks to her and ghikiJ for beta, because I made them do it even though they were really tired :3;;;;;;

Reminders this story's setting is a mixture of European and Japanese cultures of various time periods. In other words, an RPG land XD

Disclaimer: I don't own K-on

Warning: Blood and Gore

* * *

**C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C**

**Hunt 2 – Claws and Fangs**

**C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C**

"_Mio-chan, don't go out too far! We're meeting the Lord soon!"_

_The little girl laughed and waved at her father, "Of course, Tou-chan! I will back soon. I just want to gather more flowers! Look, they are all so pretty! I am going to make a bouquet for the princess. I hope she'll like it!"_

_The Akiyama patriarch chuckled fondly at his daughter's antics and nodded his head. Immediately after the approval, Mio smiled and ran out of the yard into the forest beyond. The normally shy girl would break out of her reclusive shell whenever she saw something she really liked, such as cute creatures and fairytale-like sceneries. During her family's trip to the Lord's castle, she saw an immense field filled with beautiful, stunning flowers that demanded her attention right away. She vowed that she would go there as soon as they finished their business._

_Her father told her that the meeting today was very important because she would be meeting her family's patron and master for the first time. She heard so many amazing stories about benevolent Lord Kotobuki that she liked the man just from these tales alone. The Akiyama patriarch also mentioned that the Lord had a daughter her age and she was just as compassionate as her father. Perhaps the princess would be nice to her so she would finally be able to make a friend. Mio did not know why her family name had anything to do with this, but children tended to avoid her. So if the Lord's daughter was like those kind princesses from story books, the young Akiyama wanted to return the gesture too. She decided that preparing a bouquet of flowers would be a great idea._

_Humming to herself, the black-haired girl crouched and began to search for the prettiest flowers fitting for a princess. Normally she would feel anxious being alone in the wild, but this stretch of land was under the Lord's control so it should be relatively safe. Besides, she was so immersed in her task that her unease was washed away by her excitement. _

_Mio was about to reach out to pick up a bright red flower when something slithered by her ankles. She jumped up, shivering in terror at the creepy sensation on her skin. Was it a snake? Was it some kind of worm? But instead of flesh or scales, it felt velvety yet sticky, brittle yet steely. She tugged at her legs, her fear spiking when she found out that she could not move at all. _

_Her whimper turned into a terrified scream when she was suddenly lifted into the air and turned upside down. Disorientated, she blinked and struggled blindly. Blood and panic were rushing to her head, clouding her thoughts so much she failed to notice the silky strings wrapped around her legs. Therefore, she was completely unprepared for the sight that greeted her when she looked down._

_The giant spider's gaping jaws snapped once, as if amused at her silent screech of horror. _

_Paralyzed in sheer shock, Mio could only watch as the spider demon climbed out of its hiding place below the field. All the flowers were toppled and trampled as the soil was upturned by its spiky, glimmering legs. Eight beady orbs sneered at her teary eyes and never strayed from her trembling form. Its fathomless mouth slavered at each hitched gasps she made, and the drool landed on the flowers in big droplets, instantly corroding the pretty petals._

_Mio tried to call for help yet her throat refused to make any sound other than feeble squeaks. Was this how she was going to die?_

_A horse's heroic neigh halted the demon's movement, causing those hungry eyes to flicker about in search of the newcomer. A blazing arrow sliced through the air in a graceful arc and seared away the webs tangled around her legs. Yet instead of pain, Mio only felt comforting heat soothing her fear. She fell from the sky and landed onto a pleasantly warm back. Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around the creature's neck as she fought to open her eyes against the wind rushing by her cheeks. Muffled thuds of its hooves hitting on the soil calmed her down and washed away her fear. _

"_Are you alright? I am terribly sorry I've arrived late."_

_When the creature stopped running, Mio looked up to find the speaker smiling at her with a translucent bow in her hand. The blonde girl looked around her age yet she sat on horseback with experienced ease. Her curly blond hair was tied in a high ponytail that swayed along the warm gale. She wore a simple yukata that would not restrict movements like a kimono would. _

_Mio blinked and slowly looked down at the horned creature that saved her. The fiery ram flicked its ears in acknowledgement and dropped on all fours, allowing Mio to hop off its back. The black-haired girl continued to gape at its burning, radiant wool, mesmerized by the flickering flares. _

_The creature closed its yellow orbs and faded. Confused, Mio looked at the blonde in distress._

"_Do not worry, it will appear again if I summoned it."_

"_S-so," Mio cleared her throat weakly, "how are you going to fight the demon then?"_

"_The Ram already defeated it with its fire of destruction," the girl smiled gently and somehow, Mio felt her composure return with this simple gesture. She turned around to find that the field was now a churned mess, covered in soot. She stared at it in silence for a while, amazed at the creature's power. Then her shoulders drooped sadly at the sight of a once gorgeous land of flowers reduced to this dreadful state. The demon was gone and she was saved, but at what cost?_

"_What's the matter?"_

"_O-oh, I am sorry, I haven't even thanked you for saving me yet," Mio bowed hurriedly, embarrassed at her rudeness. The blonde girl leaped from her horse and gently touched the still shaken girl._

"_That's not what I was asking. What's on your mind?"_

"_Um, I was gathering some flowers. You see, m-my father brought me to the Lord's castle so I could meet him and the princess. I just wanted to make a bouquet for her," Mio whispered timidly, intimidated by this young archer who was probably the daughter of an exorcist at the castle. _

"_Oh, is that so? Well then, perhaps I can fix this." The blonde aimed her bow at the field and pulled back the invisible string. Bright orange flames enveloped the weapon as a burning arrow appeared in the slot. Smiling, she let go and the arrow shot out with fanning wings. The small shaft and arrowhead morphed into a sharp beak, a flaming body and seven tails. _

_The phoenix landed in the center of the field and set the entire area ablaze. Miraculously, the dead flowers and overturned soil burned away, replaced by smooth ground sprinkled with colorful flowers. The small bird and its fires faded not long after, revealing the unharmed patch of land. It was as if the spider never appeared. _

"_H-How did you-"_

"_The Phoenix controls over the flames of healing. Of course, I could not restore lives but I could nurture the seeds that were already in the ground."_

"_I-I see," Mio stammered, not really understanding the process. Large grey eyes gazed at the blonde in amazement and admiration, "Once again, thank you for saving me."_

"_No, I should be thanking you for the bouquet, Akiyama Mio-chan. I am Kotobuki Tsumugi, pleased to meet you."_

_Basked under the setting sunlight, the princess's smile appeared especially sincere and gentle. Even though she was just a little girl, Mio knew that, from this moment on, she will pledge her life in protecting the Kotobukis. _

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Weary grey eyes opened slowly just in time to see the sun disappearing behind the horizon. The warm, orange glow was extinguished by night's arrival. Mio shifted stiffly and stood up from her cross-legged sitting position against the tree. She returned her katanas to their rightful places by her hip but her hands never left their hilts.

"Why didn't you wake me." The question came out as a monotonous statement as Mio fought down her anger.

"Was I supposed to? You said you were gonna take a nap, and I got distracted," Ritsu grinned and continued to lick a large bone fragment.

Mio rubbed her temples and tried not to look at the torn remains of a deer carcass beside the werewolf. The general recalled feeling exhausted, unable to hold onto Ritsu's fur so she reluctantly called for a break time not long after they left the river.

But it was nighttime now. She just wasted an entire day.

"You knew I was in a hurry," she recoiled as Ritsu loudly sucked out the marrows from the bones. "So why-"

"Oh save it. Don't ruin my good mood," the werewolf smirked lazily and chucked the now hollow fragment behind her. "Your fault for not waking up. I figured when I dumped the deer on the ground, you would wake up from the noise anyways. Heh, just what kind of weak samurai are you?"

The black-haired girl flared at the scorn yet she could not refute Ritsu's words. The werewolf was right, how could she call herself a warrior if she wasn't even aware of her surroundings? It was because of her incompetence that Lord Kotobuki was killed. This was all her fault.

"Woah woah, what are you thinking now?" Ritsu rubbed her nose, "dammit _general_, I'm tired of the guilt overwhelming your original scent! If you must know, I figured you could use the rest because you're still injured and all. I don't want to haul you around if you faint."

Uncertain if the werewolf let her sleep out of concern or not, Mio shook her head and began to walk. Ritsu easily caught up to her, waving the lower leg of the deer.

"Want it?"

Revolted by the pungent scent of blood, Mio fought down her nausea and replied coolly, "I don't eat raw meat, but thank you for the gesture."

"Heh, I _love_ raw meat," the werewolf smirked and gazed at the black-haired girl, hungry amber eyes travelling up and down her curves. "Oh well, your loss."

Unaffected, the general ignored the munching sounds as Ritsu tore into the flesh and tendon in an unrefined manner. The road was barely illuminated by the moon, so Mio was thankful for years of night patrols that trained her night vision. The two travelled in a neutral silence that was neither uncomfortable nor friendly. The black-haired girl could barely feel the wound at her side and she felt energized by her rest. More importantly, seeing Mugi in her dream only strengthened her resolve. At this rate, she should be able to make it to the nearest village. If she remembered correctly, there was an inn that could provide the necessary supplies.

"So, what were you dreaming about? You were smiling and you still are. What made you happy?"

Mio scowled at Ritsu's casual voice and whirled around in annoyance. Just when she thought she might be able to tolerate the werewolf's presence, she had to make fun of her. However, the tawny-haired girl had a curious expression that made her look like an eager puppy wagging her tail. The general sighed at the cute but random image, blaming her fatigue that she actually compared a werewolf to a harmless pet.

"Well? Tell me tell me!" Ritsu tilted her head, folding her arms impatiently.

"Fine, I was dreaming about the past," the general muttered curtly and turned around to continue walking. The werewolf snarled and blocked her immediately, eyebrows furrowed in annoyance.

"That didn't explain why you were smiling!"

"Why do you even want to know anyways?" Patience was running short for the black-haired girl, and Ritsu's persistence was reducing it in a frightening rate.

"Because," the werewolf's nonchalant shrug almost caused Mio to unsheathe her katanas, "You're still injured. Unless you can't feel the pain, I don't see why you would be smiling at some memory. You humans are weird."

"It's not just some memory!" Mio gritted her teeth and gripped the handle of her weapons in an attempt to ease her ire. "Then again, what would I expect a beast like you to understand?"

Ritsu's expression darkened. "Werewolves have memories they treasure too," she growled softly and inched towards the general in predatory steps. Mio stood her ground, fearlessly glaring down at her opponent. She knew she was being stubborn yet she couldn't bring herself to talk about such a wonderful dream, as if telling the creature of darkness would taint the memory.

"So, this Mugi, who is she to you?"

"W-what?" Mio faltered, taken aback by the abrupt mention of the princess.

"You were mumbling that name."

"I was-? Well, I just remembered how I met my master, the Kotobuki princess."

"That's her name huh? She must be important to you, since you made a contract with a beast like myself. Unknowingly, maybe, but still." The werewolf's sarcastic voice did not match the serious expression on her face.

"She is…my family," _and I let her father die_.

"Family, huh. I see. So what, you just…saw some flashback of her or something?"

There was a hint of puzzlement under the werewolf's curiosity. Mio frowned, intrigued. "Yes, it was a memory. What, do werewolves not dream?"

"First of all, we rarely sleep," Ritsu shrugged and gnawed at the bone she had yet to relinquish, "and when we do, it's always dreamless."

The general only nodded, unable to think of a reply. Her knowledge on werewolves was limited. Anything she learned from books was merely speculation because no one had ever talked to a werewolf and lived. The contract Ritsu mentioned, werewolf saliva's healing properties and the fact that she could transform into a human form were all shocking to the black-haired girl. The world was enshrouded in mysteries and the land was divided by militaries and magical creatures, yet Mio felt like she encroached an unearthly realm by gaining knowledge on werewolves.

She had fought and killed werewolves in the past, whether it was alone or with her friends. However, Ritsu did not seem to fit the memories of such bloodthirsty creatures. Even the ones she slayed that night seemed so utterly weak compared this tawny-haired girl. Mio had never fought a true Alpha before, only divisional pack leaders. Perhaps, Ritsu was one of the mythical Alphas who wreaked havoc amongst human kind two hundred years ago?

The general resisted the urge to roll her eyes as the werewolf nibbled on the bone like a happy puppy. What was with this cute image? Ritsu was dangerous, very dangerous, and this façade was ineffective against Mio's wary nature. The black-haired girl may only have a glimpse of what the tawny-haired girl was capable of, but she knew she was no match against the werewolf should they fight at full strength.

No, Ritsu's past was unimportant. Even though the color of her fur matched the description from the story books, there was no way she was that legendary creature. Mio had never seen an ochre-colored, almost golden werewolf. These creatures were usually grey, and sometimes white, silver or black.

"Thinking about me, are ya?"

Mio ignored Ritsu's smug grin and hastened her pace. She should ask the werewolf to carry her like before, but her pride refused to beg this arrogant creature for help. Then the general's shoulders drooped in defeat. Pride was nothing compared to Mugi's life.

Just as she was about to ask Ritsu, she noticed a group of people carrying torches heading their way.

"Finally noticed them huh? I smelled them long ago. That's why I didn't carry you on my back." Ritsu took off her fur cloak, which was draped over one shoulder, and wrapped it around herself to cover her peculiar clothing from sight. She gave the bone one last longing stare before chucking it away somewhere behind her. "Relax, they are just civilians. I can smell blood on them but it's neither blood of conflict nor treachery. They are not soldiers. They stink of fear though."

"Then what are they doing out here? The town should still be a little ways off," Mio muttered suspiciously and straightened herself, "behave yourself, wolf, and remember your promise."

Ritsu didn't say anything, which made the black-haired girl scowl worriedly. If people found out that a general under the Kotobuki's name was associated with a werewolf, Mugi would lose even more credit than ever. The Kotobukis were usually scorned at for their lenient ways. Some of the smaller villages welcomed their kindness but the majority saw that as a weakness. Lord Kotobuki gained an ugly reputation when he married a foreigner from another continent who then gave birth to Mugi-hime. So, naturally, it took a while for people to accept the princess with peculiar golden hair and blue eyes.

Yet Mugi never felt discouraged by the civilians' treatments. The princess's own charm and compassion gradually won over the people's hearts. However, now that Lord Kotobuki was dead, the citizens will definitely choose stability of their lives over their loyalty to the Kotobukis. Mio frowned in apprehension. She must find Mugi and return to the castle to get this matter sorted out before any civil wars break out.

"Halt! Who goes there?"

Mio breathed deeply and spoke in the most formal voice she could muster. "This is General Akiyama Sakuno."

Upon closer inspection, she noticed that these people were dressed in simple shirts and pants, equipped with nothing more than some axes and farming tools. They exchanged looks and then the leader walked up to her with a large, relieved smile.

"Oh General, it's great to see you alive! A few of your soldiers made it to our village, so we found out all about the failed treaty and that horrible ambush!"

"I see," Mio forced herself to remain calm. She cannot afford to let the tremors in her voice be heard. "Where are they? Are they alright?"

The elderly man shook his head. "They were wounded too badly. We did our best, General, but we buried them this afternoon."

The general swallowed the bile rising in her throat. If only she did not doze off, she might be able to see her subordinates one last time. They were all good men, loyal and brave. She exhaled tiredly.

"I am in need of provisions. Therefore, sir-"

"Speak no further, General. It is our honor to provide anything you might require. All we ask is that our state remains undisturbed. A tiny village like ours cannot handle a war."

"Of course sir. We will not allow any neighboring states to invade our territory, or any internal conflicts to occur," Mio's steely voice washed away the tension on most of these villagers. "Thank you for your cooperation."

The elderly man smiled in gratitude. Then he tilted his head quizzically. "If I may ask, who is this young girl?"

She swallowed hard but before she could utter an explanation, Ritsu walked forward and lightly bowed her head.

"Akiyama-sama saved me from some horrible men. I am forever grateful to him for risking his life to save me, a mere stranger."

The general blinked slowly at the demure smile on Ritsu's face. The tawny-haired girl was standing impeccably straight with her hands clasped in front of her waist like a proper…court lady. Mio shook the ridiculous image away. This was that arrogant, graceless werewolf. This was all an act. Ritsu was truly dangerous for being able to imitate humans to this extent. However, the black-haired girl was grateful for this flawless mask, since the man did not question any further and led them towards the small village.

"What the hell was that?" Mio hissed quietly as they followed the clueless people. Ritsu sent her a smirk and then clung to her arm. An indignant, startled gasp almost left her mouth at this abrupt action.

"Oh~ Akiyama-sama is so brave and strong~"

"He is, isn't he? I feel so much safer now! We don't have any experience in fighting. We're just farmers," A younger man laughed energetically and gazed at the black-haired girl with gleaming admiration in his eyes. "So I thought this night patrol is a bad idea. Good thing we ran into you, General."

"Yes it is, and of course he is strong. He is the most famous warrior under Kotobuki-sama's command, hailing from the ancient Akiyama family," the elder nudged him, "now, quit bothering the General."

"But he has such a pretty girl with him…"

Another man patted his shoulder heartily, "Oh give it up. She'd never fall for someone like you when she's obviously smitten with the General!"

Mio suppressed a shudder, uncomfortable about this whole discussion. She glanced down at Ritsu, who shrugged and grinned cheekily at her discomfort.

"I will get my revenge later," she whispered angrily. The werewolf responded by rubbing her head against her stiff arm and purred. The general sincerely wished that her veins would not explode during this whole journey.

The sooner she got rid of this non-housebroken mutt, the better she would feel.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Ugh, you humans are so pathetic! Don't you get bored with all this talk?"

Mio rubbed her temples and glared at the infuriating creature grinning up at her. "It's called negotiation and reconnaissance, wolf. I need to gather all the information I can."

"But that wasted a lot of time! I thought you humans sleep at night? Why are they awake?"

The general took off her heavy armors and settled her swords at the corner of the room. After walking around the village to gather information as well as to calm down these unsettled civilians, Mio and Ritsu were led to an inn to rest while their provisions were being prepared.

"You are correct, but given the circumstances these people would need reassurances from the military which, as this moment, is just me and me alone. However, due to my rank, my presence should be able to keep their fear-"

"Oi oi oi, stop speaking like that, it's annoying. That formal tone of yours gives me the creeps." Ritsu rubbed her nose and flopped down onto the futon.

Mio sighed loudly as she watched the werewolf rolled on the blankets like how a dog would roll in mud. The black-haired girl scowled at the thought of filth spraying everywhere. If that ever happened, she swore she would skin this creature alive.

She took off her hair tie and brushed through the tangles the best she could. She slumped down against the wall, drained. Her wound seemed to prickle whenever she thought about Mugi's current whereabouts. The general heard from the villagers that the princess made it back to the castle. However, it was just a rumor, so Mio did not trust the validity of this information. She also heard that civil wars broke out in several neighboring states. Apparently, Vladkans, the one that betrayed the Kotobukis invaded the surrounding territories as well. The general frowned sadly; earlier on, she had visited the graves of her subordinates and paid them proper respect. They did their best and was able to warn the villagers, hence these civilians' decision to enforce night patrols.

"Gah, stop that, you're making my nose itch. First guilt and now this stench of impatience? Ugh."

The black-haired girl gritted her teeth and approached the werewolf lying spread-eagled on the futon.

"I admit, it was my fault earlier for dozing off. But as soon as we get the food supplies and so on, we will leave. Don't get too comfy, wolf."

"Wolf this, wolf that," the tawny-haired girl groaned and bared her fangs, "I have a name y'know."

Mio did not reply.

"Oh come on, I didn't blow your cover and I did refer to you as 'Sakuno'," the werewolf sneered and switched to her girly voice, "Oh look at General Akiyama-sama so popular with all the ladies~"

"Don't remind me!" The black-haired girl muttered harshly, eyelids twitching as she recalled an incident before they entered the inn.

After news spread that the infamous General was in the village, many of the girls and even some of the wives of these farmers came to see the tall, brave warrior who hunted monsters and protected their state despite of his young age. Needless to say, Mio was very uncomfortable with the attention even though this was not the first time such thing happened. However, disregarding the persistent fawning over 'his good looks', there was something else that made her smile proudly. The inn's owner had two young children, a boy and a girl. They clung to the general the moment she stepped into the hut. The son aspired to be like General Akiyama while the daughter stuttered her gratitude for maintaining peace. What made Mio truly smile was when the children's father gathered them into his huge arms and lifted them up onto his shoulders.

"_You see, wolf? This is what I'm trying to protect." _

She had expected Ritsu to make fun of her 'weak sentiment', yet the werewolf only nodded solemnly.

"Oh just how will I get Akiyama-sama to like me…no, even look my way~"

Mio clenched her fists. She was wrong to think that she could finally get along with this irritating creature.

"Kyaa, Akiyama-sama is sooo coool~"

"Stop. It. Now." the general glared down at the grinning werewolf.

Ritsu let out several barks. "Ha, it's true. Those human girls are so pathetic! They can't even tell you're not some strong, dependable man. You humans are really entertaining."

"If humans are such lowly creatures, why did you even bother making contract with one? And names, you wolves need names? I thought you just refer to each other by ranks. Name is a human feature."

"Hmm, ranks? I guess. But I'm in my human form, aren't I? You need to call me by my name some time. I mean," she changed the pitch of her voice once again, "am I just a mere girl to Akiyama-sama? Kyaa, what's going to happen now that we're alone in the room~"

"STOP THAT!"

Mio slammed her hands on either side of the sniggering werewolf's head. Lustrous hair fell over them like a curtain as the enraged girl hovered over her. "Do that one more time or I'll-"

"Or you'll what? You can't order me, _Mio-chan_" Ritsu laughed arrogantly.

Suddenly, the black-haired girl found their positions reversed as she blinked at the werewolf above her. She struggled furiously but her arms were held down on top of her head, leaving her defenseless to the creature's leers. Smirking, Ritsu used her other hand to pry open Mio's yukata top.

"You-"

"Relax, you're still injured aren't you, great general?" The werewolf chuckled and nuzzled her neck. The black-haired girl shivered after Ritsu inhaled deeply and grazed her fang against her pulse. "I'm just checking the progress that's all."

Mio tried to free her arms while the tawny-haired girl slid down to sniff her stomach wound. She felt strength vaporizing as a hot tongue dragged over the bandage, so slowly that she could feel the heat from the warm flesh. No, she will not succumb to this pleasant sensation. She must remain calm and kick this creature off.

Ritsu chuckled at her prey and drew a finger down into the valley of her breasts. Mio blushed and tried to slap the offending hand away but the werewolf tightened her grip in amusement. Humiliated, the black-haired girl twisted desperately but Ritsu quickly shifted and pressed her into the futon further by entangling their legs.

"I own your life, remember?" She drawled and caressed the skin with the sharp nail. Mio gritted her teeth and ignored the goose bumps she felt.

"Perhaps," she spat furiously, "but you don't own my heart, wolf."

A startled, indignant squeak left her lips when a warm hand cupped her breast. Ritsu immediately swallowed any other sounds coming from her with a deep kiss as the adventurous hand continued to feel the contours of her skin. After several breathless moments, the werewolf finally stopped attacking her mouth and pulled away.

Mio wanted to snarl at the creature but she was gasping too hard to do so. Ritsu licked her lips and chuckled huskily. Then she leaned down and nibbled the black-haired girl's ear, and the latter clenched her teeth to stop any mortifying sounds from escaping.

"Don't move. We're being watched."

"What?"

The werewolf slowly let go of her wrists, pleased to see that the general did remain still.

"There are archers aiming at us right now, ready to shoot any moment. As soon as I jump up, go grab your stuff and get ready. There are quite a lot of them heading here, and they all thirst for your blood."

"What? The enemy already knows my whereabouts?" Mio hissed anxiously, her heart now pounding hard for a different reason. How was this possible?

"Who knows? Maybe someone sold you out."

Before Mio could reply, Ritsu leaped off her and flung a blanket towards the window. An instant later, several flaming arrows met the fabric and set it ablaze. However, the force of Ritsu's throw caused the blanket to fall out of window and prevented any straying embers from setting fire in the room. The general immediately wore her armors and tied up her hair into its signature ponytail. The severity of the situation allowed her to clear thoughts and set aside her annoyance at the werewolf. She took a deep breath and felt out her surroundings with a calm mind.

Ritsu was right. Mio could sense the animosity cackling in the air, something that was absent until now. The general placed her thumb beneath her katana's hilt and pressed her back against the wall.

"You can take care of yourself, yeah? I'm gonna go rip those pesky archers apart in this form, otherwise the fun won't last," the tawny-haired girl grinned hungrily and cracked her knuckles in excitement.

"Who do you think you're talking to? I may be injured, but I am not a general for nothing," Mio murmured coolly. The werewolf seemed amused at her tranquil expression and shrugged.

"Good, I see you're in your battle mindset. I hope I don't hear any preaches about 'killing is bad', Akiyama-sama~"

"You won't. You saw me before. I kill when it's necessary. However," cold grey eyes gazed into glinting amber, "I do not enjoy it."

"That's the difference between us then," Ritsu laughed and dove out of the window. Surprised shouts and horrified screams could be heard from the outside but Mio paid no heed.

Three.

Two.

One.

The general flicked her thumb the moment a burly man knocked down the door. Free from its sheath, the katana was swung in a deadly arc towards the unsuspecting farmer. She held the blade right against his neck, her hand steady like an executioner's.

"Tell me. What's going on?"

"I-I was j-just here to w-warn you, Akiyama-sama," the man gasped when the blade nicked his skin and drew blood. Mio narrowed her eyes as she recognized him as one of the villagers who were on the patrol earlier.

"Warn me? By knocking down the door? And why are you holding a sickle in your hand? You need to lie better than that."

The man sighed wearily and dropped the tool. "P-Please down kill me, Akiyama-sama. I'm only doing this for my family. I-it's the Vladkans. T-their armies already took over our village this morning. They killed your soldiers even though they were bedridden and defenseless."

Mio reined in her fury and withdrew the blade slightly, allowing the man to gulp for air. Vladkans dared to invade so soon even after the massacre yesterday? "And?"

"S-so they are hiding a little ways off and told us to inform them if we find General Akiyama Sakuno."

"Why didn't any of you inform me of this earlier?"

"T-there is a traitor amongst us, Akiyama-sama. If we do a-anything out of ordinary, they will kill the hostages-"

The general shoved him towards the window and hopped back when a spear suddenly pierced through the wall right beside them. The blade missed her head by an inch but she was undeterred by the ambush. With a swift flip of her wrist, she sliced the lance in half. When the attacker stumbled back because his weapon was no longer stuck in the wall, she stabbed through the wood and felt the distinctive sensation of her katana sinking into flesh.

A gurgled choke was all she heard as she pulled back her katana. Remorse flickered in her eyes briefly then it was gone. So, an impatient soldier decided to enter the inn without any back-up at all. Unless-

Another heavily armored soldier burst into the room and immediately swung the axe towards Mio's head. The sight of the enemy's insignia made her blood boil and fuel her limbs with energy. It was worn like a glorious badge, flaunting the Vladkans' assassination of Lord Kotobuki. Without any hesitation, she met the blade head-on at a certain angle. The soldier gasped in shock when the axe cracked after a loud clang. He threw away his weapon and raised his arm to block Mio's follow-up strike with his gauntlet. After the first deflection, she then struck down from a different angle. This time the blade effortlessly sliced through the shield and bone.

Screaming, he cradled his severed arm as he collapsed to floor. Grey eyes stared at the trembling figure without pity.

"Go to your family," Mio spoke to the farmer calmly, "I will save the hostages."

The civilian glanced at the bloody sword and the wounded enemy, and then looked away. "Akiyama-sama. T-there are too many of them. Y-you won't be able to f-fight them by yourself."

"I'll try, and I have a…helper. Inform as many people as you can and take refuge in the nearest village. None of you can stay here anymore."

"I-I see, r-right. Akiyama-sama. I-I'm really s-sorry about-"

"Go."

The civilian did not need any prompt. After sending the general one last grateful look, he scrambled out of the room. Mio waited until the footsteps disappeared completely before returning her attention back to the whimpering enemy.

She did not see an injured man. No, all she saw was Lord Kotobuki's limp body, his face pale and his lips purple caused by the paralyzing poison within the tea, and the arrow sticking out of his throat. She shook her head vehemently and kicked the prone body, earning a pained grunt.

"Where are the hostages?"

When the man didn't reply, she calmly stabbed through his calf. He yelped hoarsely, sweating and twitching at the sheer pain.

"I ask again. Where. Are. The. Hostages?"

"L-Like I'm going to tell you. That Kotobuki is dead, so will his precious daughter, ha!" The man had the nerve to mock Mugi's family…their family?

Mio twisted her sword and remained expressionless even after his agonized scream. The impaled calf was completely shredded, a maroon mess with severed muscles. The little girl inside her was shrieking at this horrendous torment of another human being, but the general on the exterior was unaffected by this torture. She was extracting information, that was all. She had done worse things in the past. As a soldier, she was long doused in blood. Perhaps that was the reason Ritsu kept saying she loved her scent.

"You _will_ tell me."

"O-or what? You wouldn't d-dare. I've heard stories about y-you."

"Yes, you've heard stories from those who I allowed to escape alive," the general smiled coolly, "The dead could not talk after all."

At that, the man visibly blanched. To emphasize her point, Mio brutally pulled out her sword and skewered his other calf without waiting for him to scream. He was on the verge of fainting, she could tell.

"_Talk_."

"A-alright, o-our camp is to the northeast!"

As soon as he finished talking, Mio knocked him out with the blunt side of the blade. She flicked her swords to get rid of the blood and sheathed it loudly.

"How long have you been there? What happened to the archers?"

"Torn to bits, along with some soldiers. Reinforcements are on the way though."

Mio did not turn around as Ritsu sauntered up to her. The werewolf was speckled with blood, and she was wearing the widest grin. "That was quite sadistic there, General. Didn't know you have it in you."

The black-haired girl shrugged. She could still remember the first time she spilled blood and how long it took for her to not vomit at the sight of it. This was her job, and she would achieve her goal through any necessary means. In her mind, General Sakuno committed these acts, while the flower-loving girl inside was still blissfully unaware of the atrocities she caused. Mugi often reprimanded her for separating her identities as well as her thoughts, saying it was not healthy. However, Azusa agreed that it was a reasonable idea, while Yui and her sister did not offer their opinions on this matter. Mio believed that once a person committed themselves to the military, they accepted their fate. However, she did agree with Mugi on one thing; a civilian should never, ever be involved in wars.

She clenched her swords. If anything happened to her friend, she would never forgive herself.

"Well well, Akiyama-sama, you actually missed something here-"

"Wait!"

Right before her eyes, Ritsu stomped down on the gasping man's throat and crushed his windpipe.

"Why did you kill him?"

"Oi, he's gonna die anyways, bleeding like that. I'm just putting him out of his misery. Besides, if by any chance he survives, he's going to tell his buddies about our whereabouts," the werewolf smirked and leaned close to her face, "You're still weak, _Mio-chan_~"

"Perhaps," the general was not provoked, "but I'm just human. I can't completely cast away my emotions like a beast."

Ritsu laughed loudly as if she just heard a joke. "A beast doesn't have emotions to begin with, oh great general."

"Stay here and laugh all you want. I'm going to save the hostages."

"Hmm? What hostages? They're killed already."

Mio whirled around, unable to believe her ears. "You-"

"Me? Naw, it wasn't me. They were executed the moment they were led out of the village. At least, that's what an archer said before I cracked his spine. I can smell it too. Their camp? I smell nothing but soldiers, no civilians," Ritsu shrugged, "oh well. Get ready, the rest of them are here now."

An icy feeling gripped Mio's chest. Dead. Again, she couldn't save anyone. No, she would at least annihilate the enemies laying siege to this innocent village for the people who believed in her. Images of the inn owner hugging his children flashed in her mind, making her fear dissipated like steam.

Without looking back, she left the room and automatically stepped over the corpse as she walked down the hallway. She did not sense anyone left in the building, but she could feel the oppressive bloodlust emitting outside. She took a deep breath and kept up her guard.

The moment she left the inn, a group of soldiers charged towards her with their swords raised. Anger filled the general at the thought of the heartless murders of those guiltless villagers. She unsheathed both of her katanas and dashed towards the adversaries in cold, burning rage. Like a coiling cobra, the blades danced and slithered through the enemy ranks, carving a bloody path with one swift strike. Her swords were like extensions of her body, blocking an attack with one before retaliating with the other. She forced herself not to flinch at the staggering amount of blood splattering all over her clothes and armor. Blades continued to deflect, clash and slice, while bodies continued to fall, break, and fly.

She did not know how long the process repeated. She did not know how many lives were snuffed out of existence by her katanas. It was just like last night, filled with endless murders between fellow humans. Why must they act like this? Humans already have enough troubles against monsters and demons. All the wars were so meaningless and unnecessary. Why couldn't all ruling families be like the Tainakas or Kotobukis? Lord Kotobuki wished for peace so why did the Vladkans betray them-?

"Stop thinking useless things. You're gonna get killed."

The sound of bowstrings snapping caught the general's attention, but her katanas were still embedded within her enemies so she knew she could not block in time.

Before the arrows could reach her, Ritsu snatched them out of the air with her bare hands and snapped them in half. Daunted, the archers backed away while the warriors sprinted forward with thunderous battle cries. Growling, Ritsu dodged the blades with agility impossible for humans and she stabbed the arrowheads through an unfortunate soldier's throat when he got too near.

After blood splattered all over the darkening soil, the soldiers murmured fearfully amongst themselves and backed away from the snarling girl. They hastily regrouped and struck back in a second wave of archers and spear-wielders.

Ritsu rolled her shoulders and charged into crowd like a raging bull, bowling over several soldiers in the process. Her half-transformed claws pierced through easily the armors and sliced through any weaponry with mere slashes. Blood continued to shower upon the fighters like a cleansing bath of gore and murderous intent.

There will only be one survivor, one triumphant side.

_Ritsu can transform just her hands-?_ Mio pushed the thought to the back of her mind as she blocked a mace by crossing her swords. Then she suddenly stopped exerting strength, causing the opponent to stumble forward. Immediately, the blades tore through the attacker's neck in a diagonal slash. The unclean cut made the half-sliced skull soar through the air, causing a few inexperienced soldiers to freeze in horror at the gruesome sight. The general then engaged the undisturbed enemy in a resounding clash of swords. She deflected a spear aiming at her middle from another warrior and shattered the blade with a flick of her sword. Immediately, she twisted the handle and impaled the attacker so swiftly that he remained standing even after she leaped away from him. The dead body only fell onto the ground when the general stabbed through the previous soldier and piled the corpse on top of it.

Mio panted tiredly, her strength waning due to this overwhelming onslaught of enemies. Her injury did not hurt anymore but she hadn't been able to get the appropriate amount of rest she needed. If this kept up too long, an enemy would break through her defenses and score a dire wound like the fight last moon. She dared to glance over at the werewolf and noticed someone hiding on the tree right above her, holding a wakizashi blade that was illuminated by the dying embers.

However, when the assassin dove down, Ritsu turned her head the last second and stopped the blade with her fangs. Grinning cockily, she crushed the weapon and spat the broken shards into the attacker's stunned face. She then took a deep breath.

A blood-curling howl halted all the combatants, for they were so frozen in sheer terror at the power emitting from the piercing sound.

Ritsu dropped down on all fours, growling viciously as her peculiar clothing seemed to fuse with her skin and slowly changed in color and shape. In a blink of an eye, an enormous wolf the size of tiger stood proudly before the stupefied Vladkans. Her ochre-hued fur was tinted with crimson, just like the shade of her sharp eyes with slit-pupils. Her paw stomped onto a corpse and effortlessly reduced it to a bloody mess.

Mio watched, amazed as Ritsu tore through the enemy ranks like a true predator on a killing spree. The preys were tossed about by her powerful limbs, shredded apart by her obsidian claws, and dismembered by one bite from her sword-like fangs.

"This form is still the best. I'm tired of playing with you humans."

Her unearthly snarl sent tremors reverberating through the general's body. Despite what she had seen, she had a difficult time convincing herself that this same beast was the tawny-haired girl, someone who was shorter than her and made annoying jokes. If Ritsu wanted to, she could have killed all the villagers and enemies indiscriminately. The werewolf had no obligations to abide by 'human rules'.

Yet as Mio watched on, she noticed that Ritsu did not consume human flesh.

The general had always thought werewolves were nothing more than intelligent wolves that could speak and possessed monstrous strength. However, none of them exerted raw power like Ritsu. This amber-eyed creature was completely unharmed. True, if the enemies had any mages, priestesses or silver weapons in their ranks, Ritsu would not be able to remain unscathed. As it was, none of these soldiers could score a hit on her at all. Her wounds healed rapidly if she was injured, making this battle tremendously one-sided.

_Ritsu is right. She really owns my life-_ The black-haired girl was so distracted that she was almost sliced by a chained sickle. When she held up her swords in a defensive stance, the kusarigama wrapped around one of the blades, intending to render the weapon useless. She quickly stopped the chains from further entangling her weapon by using her free katana. By using the first katana as a pivot point, she snapped one of the links and knocked the sickle to the side.

"As expected of General Sakuno and his unbreakable swords. I was looking forward to taking your family heirloom from your dead body."

Mio could not believe her eyes. It was the owner of the inn. The same man who hugged his children so warmly was now wearing an ugly smirk on his face. She ignored the stab of betrayal and kept her eyes trained on her opponent. The man twirled another kusarigama, his hostile eyes also focused on her.

"So, you are the spy."

"Indeed, General. I've been waiting for so long for an opportunity like this."

"How could you do something this? You must have lived in this village for years already. Do you feel nothing, selling your fellow villagers out? You practically killed them!" Mio suppressed a tremor in her hand. She will remain calm. She must not be provoked.

"Nothing. It was just all a pretense. When the moment is up, I have no need for them."

The black-haired girl felt cold. "Y-you mean, those children-"

The traitor laughed cruelly. "They were not mine. They were just orphans I found. They were a great cover, weren't they? You never suspected me, did you?"

Memories of her stern but kind father clashed with the sight of this horrible monster in front of her. _No, Ritsu is not a beast. This man is._ She chuckled wryly_. I even told Ritsu that this is what I want to protect… this treacherous animal._

Suddenly, the man's chest exploded as an arm gouged a hole through his body. With a sickening squelch, the tawny-haired girl pulled out her arm and stared at the corpse. There was no hint of a smirk on her crimson face. Mio surprised herself by not feeling nauseous at the sight of so much gore. She was more revolted by this spy's murder of two innocent children than his grisly but fitting demise.

"We can't stay here any longer," Ritsu shrugged, unaffected by the fact she was covered from head to toe in maroon dye. "Yeah, even though the villagers saw me in my wolf form, they wouldn't know it was me. Still, we should go. I already got the provisions~" She held up a pouch along with her fur cloak.

"Right," Mio replied hoarsely. She glanced behind the werewolf and saw the formerly serene village now littered with body parts and painted in blood. Adrenaline rapidly left her body, making her sway. She stabbed one katana into the soil in order to stand upright.

Ritsu grinned in amusement. "Dizzy? You lost a lot of blood when I saved you before. Even with my saliva, you're not fully recovered yet."

The black-haired girl did not resist as Ritsu transformed back into the massive wolf and pulled her on her back. Drained, she sheathed her swords and slumped against the werewolf's warm fur. It reminded her of the time she rode on Mugi's Ram.

Things didn't change at all, did they? She still relied on other people's help. But she could not deny something in spite of her instinct.

The werewolf kept her word and protected her.

"Thank you, Ritsu." She decided it was no harm expressing her gratitude. It didn't mean she liked being around the tawny-haired girl, but she could get used to her presence.

Ritsu chuckled. "Finally called me by my name huh, Mio?"

The general muttered something in coherent, too tired to feel disgusted at the sensation of blood and gore sticking to her clothes and armor. It was just a battle, perhaps the most brutal one she ever took part in but in the end, it was just a battle. She left the arena as a victor by using the deaths of the enemies as the ticket, simple as that.

_What would Mugi think if she sees me like this?_ Her worry and fear of incurring disappointment from her master were her only thoughts as she gradually drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"I'm hungry!"

Mio ignored the whining werewolf and continued to walk. Two suns had passed since the carnage at the tiny village. The general divided the meager provisions she had, and took routes that did not lead to any civilian residence. She did not want to involve any more innocent people. Most of the people should remain unharmed, even if the Vladkans took over the villages.

But those possible hostages could not be saved.

"Oi, you've been sulking for a long time already. Give it a rest. You are just a human. You can't save everyone."

The black-haired girl glanced at her companion, curious at her grave tone. Ritsu's arms were folded as she stared at her with a hint of annoyance in those amber orbs.

"It's in the past. Move on. There's nothing you can do. Stop moping like this."

Mio could not deny it. She could not change the past after all. She must move on if she wanted to save the future. The tension in her shoulders eased slightly even though the weight of guilt lingered.

"Good good. Anyways, I'm really hungry. I'm going to hunt but I should be back soon. Then, I'll let you ride me so we can get to this Mugi girl faster, alright? The faster we get to her the less time I have to endure your guilt stench."

The general relented. She had not heard anything from Mugi since that night, and the castle was still a little ways off. Though Kalmte was the smallest state on this continent, the majority of its area was still undeveloped for the most part, unlike the advanced Edo. Mio had endured several more licking sessions from the werewolf, in spite of her better judgment. She told herself that they were quite helpful albeit uncomfortable. Her stomach wound was nothing more than a large scab now. However, the general still felt like she was not at her full strength because she had yet to sleep properly. They travelled continuously and only took sporadic breaks and naps to accommodate her injury. Sometimes the werewolf allowed Mio to ride on her back but her mood proved to be inconsistent. Ritsu had her own silent moods, but usually those moments were dispelled by her random playful mode.

"Why can't you just eat the food we have?" Mio certainly did not mind sharing the rations, but the tawny-haired girl immediately waved off the suggestion.

"Those disgusting vegetables and dried fish? I'm used to fresh meat, thanks very much" she grinned and licked her fingers, "Unless you want me to eat you instead?"

Mio learned how to counter Ritsu during these two suns. As long as she remained indifferent, the werewolf would typically lose interest and leave her alone. She did not have the energy to retaliate against the touchy girl right now.

Seeing no response from the taller girl, Ritsu shrugged, the mischievous gleam disappearing from her eyes. "Cheh, you're no fun. Oh well, I smell something interesting."

A small gale blew through her hair as she watched the werewolf sprint towards the forest not far away from their location. She was hit by the reminder that Ritsu, no matter how she acted, was not a normal girl.

Sighing, the black-haired girl distracted herself by washing her armors at a nearby stream. Her stiff, pungent clothes would just have to wait until she had time to clean them properly. It had been uneventful for the past two suns, and the general was grateful for this temporary peace. It allowed her to gather her thoughts and, most importantly, to build up composure to confront the inevitable war she would face in the future. If she travelled on Ritsu's back after her hunt, they should be able to reach the castle by the next sun.

Then what? Mugi would not have time to grieve. She would need to lead meetings and diplomatic talks with the Kotobukis' retainers, and organize patrols along the borders of Kalmte. Most of the military was concentrated at castle, so the soldiers would have to be divided appropriately. As the general, Mio would stay by the princess's side, but she felt the guards stationed at the borders would need reinforcements. Perhaps they could strike another deal with the Nakano Clan. Azusa and her subordinates may be loyal to her and Mugi, but her large family signed their allegiance to Mugi's father, not the princess herself. However, Mio had met the feisty kunoichi's father a few times. From impressions alone, the Nakano patriarch seemed like an honorable man so he should not be against the idea of dispatching a few of his clan members to the borders.

Suddenly, a screeching yowl sliced through the air and caught Mio's attention right away. She quickly got dressed, mindless of her wet armor as she ran towards the forest as fast as possible. She recognized that particular cry, though she could hardly believe her ears. A thunderous snarl momentarily silenced the previous sound before a series of furious growls began to echo through the trees.

_Oh no, that's Ritsu!_ The black-haired girl hastened her pace, praying that the werewolf would decide to play with her prey instead of dealing a killing blow. She burst into the clearing and shouted frantically.

"Stop! Don't kill her!"

The ochre wolf had a massive paw on the throat of a slim, midnight black jaguar Its white-tipped tail flicked in anger as it repeatedly gouged at its opponent's chest. Ritsu ignored the scratches caused by the feline's sharp claws and turned her head to regard the general.

"Why not? It was spying on us. I almost didn't detect it since it was hiding its presence like some kind of ninja but," the wolf bared her fangs menacingly. "You'll have to do better than that to deceive my nose and ears, cat."

"Get off her, Ritsu, _now_."

The feline ceased to struggle when Mio called out the werewolf's name. It stared at the general with confused, garnet eyes. Seeing her prey's response, Ritsu obeyed the order out of curiosity and hopped off, transforming back to her human form.

The jaguar's body seemed to waver as a misty substance began to dissipate. After the haze was gone, a small girl with two pigtails slowly sat up and rubbed her throat through a long, green scarf. Her cat-like ears were drooping as she coughed and stood up shakily. Her dark maroon uniform was covered in dirt but she appeared to be unharmed.

"Azusa, are you okay?"

"Mio-sama!"

The general blinked in surprise when the younger girl ran up to her and hugged her briefly, but she remained still until Azusa moved away. The kunoichi did not express her affections readily and usually snapped at anyone who dared to touch her or, specifically, her ears. Yui's sister was the only one to ever achieve this feat, but then again the young shaman was able to communicate with spirits, demons and animals. Moreover, the kunoichi had always been quite close to the ponytailed girl and her dove, Ton-chan. She was civil to Mugi, Yui and herself out of reverence and admiration, but she was always distant to them.

So what happened to the unapproachable, aggressive girl she knew?

"I'm glad to see you're alright, Mio-sama," the younger girl breathed deeply. Mio noticed those cat-like eyes were dull and weary from the extensive distance she must have covered in order to find her. Azusa must have been restless and worried during the past few suns too.

"Yes, I am okay," Mio's lips curved, smiling for the first time since that fateful night, "thank you for coming to find me, Azusa."

The kunoichi's tail flicked and her ears slowly rose. Her serious expression returned and the general was relieved to see such a familiar sight. Azusa held her right arm in a horizontal pose with her fist in front of her heart as she made her report.

"Ton-chan brought me the news. I already sent some of my subordinates to look for Hime-sama. I also had a few of them return to the castle, some to the borders for reconnaissance and one of them to inform my father of this situation, although I am certain he knows already. Then, I sent Ton-chan to Yui-sama and Ui."

Mio nodded approvingly, earning another tail-flick from the younger girl. Ever reliable Azusa was truly the one fighter she could trust her back to during battles and any other gripping situations.

"Huh, what am I, a passerby?"

Azusa's ears flattened as she whirled around and bared her fangs.

"Mio-sama, why is a werewolf with you?"

Ritsu yawned, not at all intimidated by the murderous gleam in the kunoichi's blood-like eyes. "Better question, why do you have those ridiculous ears?"

The pigtailed girl snarled and was about to leap for her foe when Mio grabbed her by her scarf. She hissed upon contact and hopped a comfortable distance away. Mio didn't know whether to be glad that Azusa completely reverted back to her usual self, or be exasperated that the younger girl could be as stubborn as steel.

"Be good, you two," Mio rubbed her temples, "It's a long story, so why don't I tell you as we move on?"

"No, I haven't gotten my prey yet because of this ninjacat," the werewolf laughed and flexed her arms.

"What did you just call me?"

"Wanna go?" Ritsu licked her hand and transformed it to a wolf paw. "I'm always ready for fresh blood~"

"You beast, you and your kind have always been a bane of existence like all those demons," Azusa crouched down with one leg in front and the other leg almost touching the ground, ready to sprint at any moment. "Killing is all you ever do."

"What a hypocritical kid you are," Ritsu sneered, displaying her sharp fangs tauntingly, "I can't even detect your original scent. All I smell is concentrated blood…much like myself. We are the same, cat."

"Don't compare me to the likes of you, werewolf!" Hissing again, Azusa unsheathed her prized silver kodachi and dashed forward.

Grinning in cold amusement, Ritsu also leaped forward, her clawed fist pulled back.

Ear-splitting clangs.

"Enough!"

Mio stood in between them, one katana locked with Ritsu's claws while the other katana blocked Azusa's blade. The smaller girl quickly pulled back and muttered her apologies, though she still wore a fearsome scowl. Ritsu only scoffed, stretching her paw to show that she was unaffected.

"Why stop us? Things were just getting fun. Cats may be puny but they can be quite the meal too," Ritsu licked her lips, hunger and scorn gleaming in those slitted pupils. There was no doubt which definition of 'eat' the werewolf was referring to.

Azusa's ears flattened as she snarled in disgust, "Mio-sama, see? This thing must be exterminated immediately! "

"I'd like to see you try, little kitty~"

"Stop provoking her, Ritsu!"

"Why? She's pissing me off."

The kunoichi yowled ferociously. The general exhaled and glared at the smirking werewolf. "We don't have time for this. I know you don't care but the faster I get everything sorted out, the faster I'd be able to complete my part of our deal."

"Y-you made a contract with a werewolf, Mio-sama-?" Azusa's stance wavered momentarily as she stared at the older girl in shock. "Those things killed your parents!"

Ritsu perked up in interest. "Oh, is that so? Tell me more about that, ninjacat, and about your ears too."

"I said, _stop it_." Mio held the blade against Ritsu's throat, getting more and more irritated. "I know you won't die from this but it will disable you long enough for me to give you the finishing blow."

The werewolf let out several barks, amused at the apparent threat. "Ho~ Such audacity, Akiyama-sama~ You got lucky then, kitty. Your owner is protecting you from this big bad wolf huh?"

"You-" Azusa bared her fangs and was about to throw a kunai when Mio whirled around, fed up with this nonsense.

"Down, Azusa!"

The kunoichi trembled in rage with her ears were pressed flat against her hair as she obediently tucked away her weapons. Her tail was stiff and ruffled, and she was still in her battle stance.

Mio breathed deeply and tried to subdue her irritation.

"Now, you two will be civil to each other, won't you?"

Ritsu woofed mockingly and Azusa hissed.

"_Won't you_?" Mio narrowed her eyes, one sword still held against the werewolf's neck while the other was pointed at the kunoichi.

"Tell that to her, oh great general. She's the untamed pet here."

"So you're a housetrained mutt?"

Before the infuriated general could snap again, the surrounding trees rustled. Immediately, the three of them went on guard. Ritsu was frowning, surprised that her prized ears and nose did not detect the approaching unknown. Azusa was also tense, uneasy and angry that she did not notice the irregularity in her surroundings.

A cold tremor travelled through Mio's body when a familiar shape flew into the clearing. A fiery bird feebly flapped its wings, its feathers dim and barely burning. Its tail was translucent, unlike the magnificent blaze from the black-haired girl's memories.

The Phoenix landed on the ground in front of them. Its orange orbs blinked as it pointed its remaining tail to the northeast before vanishing into thin air.

Ritsu scratched her hair, confused, while Mio and Azusa exchanged knowing looks.

_Mugi is hurt and is still in danger…_

* * *

"She's not here anymore."

A spiky-furred wolf pawed at the ground and growled in frustration. There was a gold, crescent-shaped earring clipped on one of its ears, glinting eerily even though the forest canopy casted a murky shadow upon the land below. Several grey wolves backed away from it, afraid to incur its wrath any further. It snarled scornfully and trotted towards the clearing, its charcoal black fur melting away from the shades as it took a distinctive shape under the moonlight.

"She will not get away with this. She killed our brethren, or rather, she let them die and made a contract with the enemy!"

A humanoid shape shrugged at the black wolf's bark. It left its resting spot against a tree trunk and walked towards another wolf's corpse. It chuckled at the sight of a tanto embedded in its flesh.

"Omegas never last. They will be weeded out sooner or later. But you're right; she cannot get away from us."

The black wolf nodded and bowed its head submissively. The rest of the grey wolves gathered around a tall girl as she held out her clawed hand from under the maroon cloak that hung from her left shoulder.

Her voice was calm and refined, yet there was a fatal edge in its softness.

"Betrayal only means one thing. The hunter is no more. It's a game."

Terrifying howls resounded through the mountains as a sandy brown wolf led its bloodthirsty pack on a hunt that will change the history of mankind.

* * *

**A/N:** Mugi is an archer, but I never said she shoots arrow shafts did I? Her abilities will be elaborated as the story goes on. She is not hacked, I promise, and neither is Ritsu, even though _human_ soldiers are like flies against her. Mio's swords, as hinted in this chapter, are not regular katanas. Also, there are no OCs in this story, not ones who took important roles anyways ヽ(´▽｀)/ So the two characters at the end are from canon...

Yui and Ui are supposed to be in this chapter but it got too long. So the backstory on Azusa's ears will have to wait.

…yes, it's a cat-and-dog fight between Azusa and Ritsu :3;;;;; I've made my peace with the inevitable humor in this story, so laughter is welcome (≧∇≦)ノ

I hope you've enjoyed this chapter!

Again, criticism and and other feedback is welcome!

Background Information:

Spider Demon (Tsuchigumo) – an ancient race of underground dwarves who have appearances of a spider-limbed monster, according to Japanese folklores. Of course, I took some liberties with these creatures, along with many many things. It should be obvious that these werewolves aren't the conventional ones…

Yukata – simply put, a casual type of kimono

Kusarigama – chained sickle

Vladkans – I don't think I named the enemy state before…I don't remember XD

Kalmte – means 'peace' in Dutch. It's the capital of the Kotobukis' state, and it's where their castle is located.


End file.
